A smell of blod and shattered hearts
by Gearhead85
Summary: Two years has gone and Garden has been under attack. SeeD was victorious but not whitout a great price that had been paid in blood. Retribution is ahead. Sixt chapter out. Character deaths R
1. Battleground

A Smell of blood and shattered hearts

A Smell of blood and shattered hearts

Hi.

This is my first fanfic.

Final Fantasy 8 and everything that is related to it belongs to Squaresoft and not me.

This sets place two years after the game.

Chapter 1: Battleground

Squall ran trough the badly damaged Balamb Garden, searching for his beloved sorceress. Galbadia had tried to invade under their new president/dictator Aaron Deling, brother of the late Vinser Deling who wanted to make Galbadia into the dominating nation of the world and saw the Garden as an obstacle to overcome.

He knew that they had won the battle but to what cost? One third of the cadets where killed along whit a fourth of the SeeDs including both Xu and Nida who died when the control room was destroyed, A small comfort was that no junior class men had been hurt in the process.

The smoke from the library made it difficult to see and to breathe, but he got to find her. He found Zell covered in blood cradling a young female body whit pigtails in his arms whit a dead galbadian soldier lying in one corner.

"The damn magic and items doesn't work, oh Amie I should have been there you protecting you" he heard his friend say between the sobs. Squall could see in an instant that the girl was dead due to the deep gash in her chest and the pale colour of her body. It was no use to try too talk to the martial art-specialist right now so he decided to leave him alone whit his beloved Amie and continued to search.

Around the cafeteria lied wounded and dying fighters because the infirmary had been totally destroyed. The medics running around along whit doctor Kadowaki trying to help so many as possible. He found the reinstated Seifer by the side of a badly wounded and unconscious Quistis.

"My posse is gone he muttered.Rajin and Fujin fell when they protected the juniors. My beloved is figthing a figth she will probably lose. And everything is the damn Galbadias fault."

"Rajin and Fujin fought well and shall be remembered and Quistis is stronger than she looks. Seifer gave a thankful nod to his comrade and former rival." He asked the doktor about Quistis status.

"Not to good she answeared. We will be lucky if she survives the night. We have done everything we can, the rest is up to her." He fellt a sting of pure anger trough his whole body and cursed Galbadia all way to hell and an bit farter. The temporary fieldhospital was full of tears and painful screams. "Send a traumateam to the library, and bring a bodybag along" he said bitterly to one of the medics before he continued his search.

Squalls next place to search was the Quad where he found Selphie trying to remove some heavy beams whit the help of other students. "Come Squall help me save Irvine's troops he heard her call." Together they brought up the cadets, some injured and some dead. Irvine had been one of the few lucky survivors, even if he was pretty beaten up.

"Help them to the cafeteria" Squall ordered the ones who weren't injured. "How is your status."

"No good" she answeared him. "Most of my squad are injured and half of them bad. How is everybody else?" she asked.

"Zell is in chock and in deep grief over his girlfriend, Quistis is fighting for her life whit Seifer by her side and Rinoa is yet to be found. Rajin, Fujin Xu and Nida are dead."

"They did it again" she whispered. "When will they stop? First Trabia two years ago and now Balamb, When will they stop?" She cried out in emotional pain crumbling to her knees. "They will pay, they have to pay for all bad things they have done." She said between the tears falling to the ground.

"Go see Irvine". Squall said to her whit so much warmt he could bring up while he looked her in the eyes. "Go see him now, he need you and you need him in times like this." She nodded and walked away.

He started to feel really worried now. Where could she be? Then he heard her voice comming from the caved in entrance to the parking lot. Immediately he called a rescue team to remove the rubble. There she was his angel along whit some of the cadets, protected by a magical barrier she had summoned whit her powers. "Squall" she cried as she threw herself into his arms in pure happiness. Rinoa is ok he thought whit relief.

"I cant belive that your father allowed this to happen, whit you here especially."

"He didnt allow it Squall. He has been sent into exile for having a daugther who fight against Galbadia. I got to know just moments before the attack begun."

At the gates to the cafeteria they met a member of the medics whit bad news. "Quistis is awake but she wont last much longer. You can say that she has woken upp only to say goodbye to you all, there is notthing left to do whit all the internal bleedings."

Quistis looked up at Squall, Rinoa, a calmer Zell, Seifer who newer left her side even once and Irvine on crutshes supported by Selphie. "I know - I dont have - much time left and -I want to say something to you all before I go." She said whit a great effort as she whinsed at the pain.

"Zell, I am sorry for your lost. You where always ready to protect the people who needed it even if you lost your temper sometimes and made a lot of fuzz. Whit your mecanical skills this plase will be up and running in no time and remember Amie loved you very much."

"Yes I know she did and I know we will all met again on the other side some day." Zell said a bit tearful.

"Seifer, for two years ago we fought and defeted you. I thougth you where just an arogant bastard, but after you rejoined the Garden and made it trough SeeD you have shown a much nicer side of you that I fell in love whit. And you fell for me, for the first time in my life I fellt truly loved."

"Thank you. See you on the other side my love and thank you for being the one to first welcome me back to Garden." Seifer said whit tears in his eyes and gave her a last kiss.

"Irvine, when you first came along I thought that you where nothing more than a casanova. You have shown that you are a great friend and a perfekt match for Selphie. Please take care of her."

"No worries I will take care of her whit all my heart." Irvines replied sadly.

"Selphie, you never let your mood fall when things get tough and you helped us whit that sunshinesmile to keep the will to go on more than once. Keep that attitude up, even if it i hard sometimes."

"You can count on me" was all Selphie managed to get out between the sobs.

"Rinoa, first I saw you as a rival and a bit imature, but you showed me that you are a strong woman by the way you cope whit becomming a sorceress. And most of all the changes you made on Squall. Because of that I consider you a great friend, keep that up."

"I consider you a friend too and I thank you for your words. Hope we will met again some day" was all she could press out before breaking down in tears.

"Squall. Commander, you where once a lonewolf who never voiced your feelings for anyone. Now whit the help of Rinoa you voice your feelings much more, letting your friends know what is going on inside your head. You have made a great commander and I am proud to tell that you where one of my students and as a kind of brother. Please never change back to the sorrowful yout you once was. We like you better this way."

"I will keep fighting to be a better person whitout the fear of attachments like before. And we will all miss you as a big sister" Squall said stroking away a tear.

Whit those words said Quistis eyes sank and her breathing got shallower untill it was finally over.

This was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Paybacktime

Chapter 2: Paybacktime

Chapter 2: Paybacktime

I think you all know who owns both the game and the characters. (Not me)

Squall drew a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves.

"You all fought well today and we won this battle."

"But to a great price." He said to the crowd on the newly founded cemetery right outside the shell that once was Balamb Garden.

He saw how Zell fought to keep his posture. Seifer kept a stern look in his eyes. Selphie tried to hold back the tears supported by a melancholy Irvine. Rinoa was close to a broken mess of tears due to the lack of emotional training the others had. It wasn't a dry eye among the Garden students.

"We have seen much death today and much pain. For some of us it is an ordinary sight and for others it is the first time" he continued.

"Some of us have lost comrades and friends. Some have lost a family member and some of us have lost a loved one."

"I know we can't revive those who have gone whatever we do, but we can make their sacrifice worth something by striking back. We got to bash back hard before we get bashed again. I can't promise that everyone will make it back alive. But I know if we don't strike back we will be hunted down to every man and woman, to every adult and child. No one will be spared."

"The only reason that you wont end up here by not fighting is that there will be no one around to bury you. We will all be dead."

"What I want you to do now is to look into your heart for a reason to fight because dont I wants any regrets in the comming battle. I don't care if you fight to protect the loved ones still alive, or to avenge those who isn't. Just see to that you have something to fight for, that will be our strengt "

"A battle plan is already made and a request has been sent to the president of Esthar for support in the coming battle. They will send an armada of spaceships like the Ragnarok and some troops. They will also come whit food and emergencysupplies likes medicines."

S"elphie and Irvine will lead the armada from the sky while Zell will lead a strike team trough the sewers. Rinoa will lead the rescue team together whit the medics. Seifer will lead the backup team and I myself will lead the attack at the front gates. Our target is Aaron Deling, and everything depends on that we get him dead or alive. It is Paybacktime, so I ask you now. Who is whit me?

Everyone in the audience cheered in a unison. When Squall walked down he met his comrades and friends look of amazement.

"Since when did you become that good speaker?" Irvine asked.

"I got to say something so why don't say what is in your heart as you all have been bugging me about these two last years" he answered.

You sure got the support of everyone healthy enough to be here and listen at least Selphie said.

"At least something good has followed this tragedy" he heard Rinoa say.

I know. Squall is a man of few words but still I wanted a good speech to bring up the morale and fighting spirit of the gang. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

Squaresoft is the legal owners.

The spaceships landed in front of the demolished Garden and Squall walked out to meet the one who stepped out first on the ramp.

"Hi, it been a while" he said to his father.

"Well I am just glad I could help out my son in times of need after those first seventeen years." Laguna answered whit a smile.

"Whatever, how is sis doing?"

"Ah, she is doing fine, helping me run Esthar."

"So those are the new X1300-models of spaceships I see. What makes them better than the old ones like Ragnarok?" Squall wondered.

"They have stronger engines and heavier weaponry" Laguna said.

"Ok, let's go back to the garden and go trough the battle plans." He nodded at some of the cadets who started to help unloading supplies and medical equipments.

Back at the Garden Squall explained the plan to his friends and father.

"Selphies and Irvine's job by leading the air forces is to first bombing their defences and second help delivering the troops and to cover the ground teams. Do you think you can do that?" Squall asked.

No problems, count us in" Selphie and Irvine said at the same time.

"Zell, your team's job is to sabotage the electrics and secure the ground around the presidential resident. Is that a job fitted for you?"

"OYEAAH, Count on me. I will see to that, Amies life will get revenged" Zell said gritting his teets.

"Rinoa, your job is to protect the medics and help wounded out whit the help of your sorceress-powers. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I will do my best" Rinoa said.

"I and my team will move in when the electrics is out to capture the president and you Seifer stands ready to back up the teams who needs it."

"Why do I have to lead some shitty backup team? I have lost two of my greatest friends and the woman I loved and you setting me in no position to get revenge as long no one fuckup their part?" An angered Seifer practically screams at the commander.

Calm down a little and I will explain why Squall said whit a bit of irritation. If someone fails their part you have to both rescue them and see to that their part is completed. It will be a very dangerous task, and you are the only one whit guts enough to pull and lead a team into those situations, Squall said. Remember, you are not the only one who have lost someone dear.

"Ok, I understand but still don't like it" Seifer said and leaned back.

"Just one thing" Rinoa said. "How will we stop the Galbadia from getting a new leader trying to take over the world?"

"I will see to that they heard" someone say and an elderly man walked in.

"Dad" Rinoa shouted in delight, "you are alive".

"Yes, after I got exiled I took me to the Fisherman's Horizon where I met up whit Laguna who told me what had happened here and asked him for a ride" Fury Caraway said. "Under a period of time I will govern Galbadia and try to build up a democratic government there if the plan goes right."

"Well, then it is settled. We attack tonight before they have the time to be suspicious" Squall said.

Now it is getting closer to a chapter whit some action in it. Read and review please I need your help to steer this story to the end.


	4. The battle

Chapter 4: The battle

Chapter 4: The battle

Notting belongs to me exept the story. I will write in another form than previous now just to bring some action into it.

The SeeDs have boarded the Ragnarok and is on their way to Deling City to capture the Galbadian president or kill him if necessary.

Irvine and Selphie: "We are almost there so get the weapons ready Irvy" Selphie said.

"Yes my dear" Irvine said over the loud noise of the motors, "they are online and fully charged including the ion cannon."

They saw how Deling City started to appear in their windscreen and how the Galbadias new antiaircraft system started to lock on to them, but before it had the time to open fire Irvine ordered all the ships to start firing at the cannon towers and missile launchers whit the ships guns and made the process short for them.

"Get ready to land Selphie" yelled back at the passengers while she pulled the ship to the ground. The boarding ramps opened on the ships when they landed and started pouring out troops ready to fight.

Zells team: "Lets go" he yelled to his team who was the only one arriving by boat just to enter the sewers more easily

"What a stench" he heard some of the cadets say when they entered the sewers and whit a small smile remembered the assassination mission two years ago.

"Hope this will run a bit more smoothly than it did back then" he thought. As they made it to the strategically place whit the electrical turbines each of the teams ten members started to pull out plastic explosives and attached them to the generators.

"Set the timer on five minutes and on my mark start the timer and move out as fast as possible because this is going to be a hell of a blast" he said. They escaped back into the sewers as the timers started to count down.

A loud boom was heard and they started to emerge from the maintaince hatches in the streets and started to move in at the presidential resident. "Secure the ground" Zell screamed at his team as they come close to the gates and blasting them up whit a last explosive and moved in. The guards outside where a bit caught off guard and confused because of the electric shutdown and thereby an easy match, at least untill the reinforcements moved in.

"This is crazy" he heard one of his teammates yell over the battle.

"Well war is crazy things" Zell replied.

Squalls team: "The electric is out, now we move in."

"For Balamb Garden" he heard the crowd cried out as they started to move in whit Squall in the leading position. The Galbadian forces had started to pull out every soldier available to protect the president.

The battle was fierce and the first casualties started to emerge on both sides. Squall himself sliced several soldiers whit his gunblade. He saw how a young cadet needed help and ran over there and sliced the soldiers in the back.The colour of the streets turned from grey to red as the blood spilled on the ground. All civilans had taken shelter in their homes or the malls. As they drew closer to the secured ground around the presidential resident he called over the radio to Rinoas team to move in and take care of the wounded.

Rinoas team: As they moved in she saw how her hometown had been turned into a battlefield full of wounded and dead laying all around the streets. "Take care of the wounded" she told the medics as she pulled up a magical shield infront of them for protection.

"So much death and suffering" she thought as she helped one of the medics carry a wounded cadet. "But it most be done for the sake of peace. They say violence just brings more violence, but what can you do if the enemy only understands violence and is not willing to learn new ways?" She saw a familiar face among the fallen, or at least the parts not burnt because most of her dark face where badly damaged by a firaga spell.

"Aryan" she whispered. Another one of the library committee who she had befriended due to her time in the library reading books. It will be a very sorrowful period the comming days she thought whit tears in her eyes just as she heard a loud crash.

Irvine and Selphie: "Wow, didnt we take out all the cannons" Irvine said as a shot just missed Ragnarok.

"Yes we did, they have called in tanks to try to take us down." A ship further back exploded in air as they got hit.

"They brought out the big guns I see" Irvine said. "All ships take out the tanks A.S.A.P." Selphie told the other ships right before their engines got hit.

"We are gonna crash" Irvine yelled out in terror.

"Hold onto something" Selphie screamed as she tried to brake down the speed whit the trusters.

"I love you Sefie."

"I love you Irvy", they called at eashother called right before Ragnarok hit the ground.

Seifers team: Seifer saw how the Ragnarok got hit and falling out of sky. "Common folks, we gotta and help them he said. Bring whit you medical supplies and something to carry them in." The whole them did as they where told and they started to move towarrds the crashsite.

"Anyone alive?" He asked.

Irvine came out limping and carried an unconsious Selphie in his arms. "She needs treatment and fast" he declared.

"Take them to the basecamp and fast he told them. And send all available people into the city because they may need it now when they are two spaceships short for coverfire, I will go whit you."

Squalls team: The battle got toughter as more enemy soldiers emerged and his own troops started to get tired and wounded. "Today SeeDs and Gardens destiny will be decided, it is now or never" Squall thought as he started to summon the strengt to perform rensokuken and by that way take out a few enemies. He took out five enemies and injured three. This will not end well, we need backup he said in the radio. He saw how Zells team fought at the presidental resident, maybe if we could pierce us trough and join that team we will at least be ten more. "Lets move trough" he ordered the troops, both SeeD and Estharian. They fought and whit some small losses they reashed the resident.

"Fun you could join us" he heard Zell call over the the battle.

"Yes, fun to see you to. How is your status?"

"All my troops starts to get tired out."

"Seifer, where are you?"

Seifers team: "Now we move in" he said as they entered the citylimits, and on the way he met Rinoa and the other medics.

"How is your status?" He asked her.

"All medics are ok, but we have many wounded and some dead. What was that loud crash I heard earlier?" She said.

"Ragnarok and another ship got shot down. Irvine is pretty broused up, Selphie is uncounsious. No survivors in the other ship as it exploded midair."

"So much death," she said.

"Yes it is sadly, say can you open the shield for some minutes? I need to get to Squall, they will need some backup whit lesser ships protecting them." Seifer said.

Rinoa nodded snapped her fingers and a hole in the shield was open.

"See you soon" he called as he and his twenty teammates moved trough the hole.

Squall and Zells teams: "War is hell" Zell yelled over the battle as he broke the neck of a soldier.

"Yes, and it just getting worse" Squall replied as he saw another troup of enemies moving in.

Suddenly as a gift from the skies he heard a familiar voice call out. "Save some shitheads for me too."

They saw seifer and twenty SeeDs and cadets move in and starting to make the process short for the enemytroops.

"That was in a nick of time Seifer. Where have you been?" Squall asked.

"I got to lead a rescue mission. Two ships are down and one of them was Ragnarok. Selphie and Irvine is at the basecamp right now getting treatment.No survivors in the other ship" Seifer said.

"Lets end this now before the losses gets greater. You have the command" Squall said to the highest ranking SeeD. "Lets move in" he said to Zell and Seifer as they ran to the resident.

"Lets see where the president is hiding" Seifer said as they looked around the halls.

"Come out and face us or are you a coward" Zell yelled as high as he could.

Suddenly a shot was heard and they moved in the direction where it came from. Inside the presidental office they found Aaron Deling shot in the head whit his own gun.

"Wow, he rather committed suicide than to get capture" Seifer said.

"Lets end this once and for all" Squall said as he walked out on the balcony where Edea held her speach two years ago.

"Everyone stop fighting, it is over."

The galbadian president is dead and SeeD was victorious.

All fighters stopped and looked up at the commander of the Garden as he continued.

"Let us end this barbaric slaughter and stop the blood from flowing on the streets and build a new future for us all."

"To make it easier to build a good relation between Galbadia, the Garden and Estar I would like you to elect the former general Caraway as Galbadias new leader. It is not a condition, but under his leadership Galbadia can become a peaceloving nation whit good ties to the rest of the world. Therefor let us stop fighting and start take care of our wounded and bury our dead."

A loud cheer moved trough the audience as Squall walked down together whit Zell and Seifer.

"The war has ended, but we have much to rebuild and many wounded to nurse back to healt" Rinoa said.

"But we will do it" Squall said to his friends as they walked back to the basecamp.

Hi, there will be one last chapter of the story. Please tell me wich chapter you like best.


	5. Rebuilding and peace

Chapter 5: Peace and Rebuilding

Chapter 5: Peace and Rebuilding

You know what am I going to write about ownership, right? Not mine but Squaresoft.

Squall and Rinoa stood at the shore nearby the Tomb of the Unknown King watching out at the sunset.

"Finally Galbadia will get an elected president." Rinoa said

"Yes, the election is going smooth and hopefully your father will win" Squall answered.

"Yes, but enough whit politics and wars. Isn't the sundown beautiful tonight?" She said as she looked into Squalls blue eyes.

Squall looked into hers beautiful chocolate brown eyes and felt this was the right moment. "Rinoa, I know we have been together for two years now and we like each other a whole lot" he said clearly nervous.

"Yes?" She said uncertain on what he was going to say because Squall rarerly become nervous at all.

"Well, I should have asked sooner but I couldn't find right moment for it until now." He exhaled and gathered courage. "Rinoa Heartilly Caraway, will you marry me?" He said standing on one knee pulling out a small box from his pocket´and held at her.

"Oh my," Rinoa said shocked and eyes big as dinnerplates as she took the small box and opened it. Inside there was a smaller golden version of the ring whit Griever plus a pair of angelwings grafted into it. "Of course I want to marry you Squall" she said and threw her arms around his neck whit tears of pure happiness in her eyes.

They stayed out there the whole night watching shooting stars across the sky and time to time shared a kiss.

Next morning back in Deling City the election was over and General Caraway was declared as the new president.

The newly elected president entered the podium to hold his speech.

"Dear citizens of Galbadia, I thank you for your trust in me to rule the country. Yesterday was a bloody day, filled whit pain, agony and death."

"But for the comming tomorrow we will work for peace and understanding between our nation and the other countries. Together we will make this world a better place for the people living in it."

"For the future" he called as the crowd followed in whit cheers.

"I have some great news to."

"Of what I got to know this morning the relationship between the Balamb Garden and Galbadia will be followed by a ceremony where my daughter and the SeeDs own Commander will marry each other."

"Squall and Rinoa, I wish you all luck in the world on Galbadias behalf. And as an early wedding gift I want to release at least one burden in the forms of a contract according to his duties to my daughter and her friends in Forest Owls by declaring Timber independent."

The mass cheered even higher.

At the Esthar memorial hospital where most of the injured SeeDs and cadets had been taken a very restless Irvine started to be to much for the poor nurses nerves.

"How is my little butterfly doing?" He asked for the milliont time.

"For the hundred and fift time we will know when she comes out from the coma. Before that it is nothing we can do." The nurse said a bit irritated. "Why you dont go and be whit her?Hearing the voices of her friends may speed up the recovery."

He walked into the room where Selphie lay on a bed whit various medical equipment online monitoring her vitalsigns. "Sefie it is me, Irvine. He said as soft he could whitout bursting out in tears. "Please be ok, because I-I cant go on living whitout you. My life mean nothing whitout you. I am sorry I didnt told you about my feelings for you sooner."

He sighted and bowed his head fighting against the tears but to no avail. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he held her hand.

Suddenly he heard a small moan and as he looked up he saw his little butterfly slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi", he said as she looked up at him.

"Hi", she said back whit a smile.

"How do feel?"

"Like Sinbad and his fifty elephants is jumping rope inside my head." She answered

"Dont worry. The headache will vanish soon. After all, you have been in coma for two days now. I was so worried."

"Irvine, the things you said right before we hit the ground." she said. "Did you really meant it?"

"Every word, I am sorry it had to take a near death experience for me to come out to say it straight out."

"Oh Irvine," she cried out in delight as she whit some effort laid her arms around his neck. "I love you to."

Back at the Garden, the repairs was going smoothly and at the cemetery two young men stood by the headstones of their loved ones.

"Zell, maybe it is time we burry the hatchet and start anew. I am tired of all the bickering, even if I enjoyed it a little." Seifer said.

"Fine whit me. It has to come to an end whit the bickering sometime. It was bickering in the ground that cost both Amie and Quistis their lives along whit many others, so let us found our new frioendship in the loving memory of them" Zell said.

"Yes, let us go and swing a glass for that and in memory for our departed loved ones." Seifer said nodding.

"Now you are talking man."

I know I said this was the final chapter, but I am planning to write one more because of the proposal. I have some more Ideas to of what will happen to the SeeD as an organisation. Please Read and Review.


	6. The wedding

Chapter 6: The wedding

Chapter 6: The wedding

One week later Squall stood in his room, preparing for the biggest day of his life, placing the gunblade in the holster by his side on the SeeD uniform.

The time since the battle had sure been tumultuous. The planning for the wedding had taken just a small portion of his life compared to writing letters too the families that had lost a son or daughter in the battles. The reconstruction of the garden had taken it's toll on him.

At the same time had the SeeD gone trough a reformation. Their main objective was still to take out any sorceress who tried to gain power, but they where not mercenaries anymore. Every nation of the world was now founding the Garden and the SeeD who where now peacekeepers.

Selphie had been released from the hospital along whit Irvine, but where confined to a wheelchair for two weeks more. But that was not a problem for her, because if she needed any help Irvine was there for her. The two of them had become really close since the crash.

Ragnarok had been salvaged and was under repair. They took the opportunity to upgrade it too at the same time whit new engines.

Zell was still grieving his girlfriend Amie, as did Seifer whit Quistis. But somehow their tragedy had brought a truce between them. Even if Seifer still sometimes slipped and called Zell chickenwuss, and earned a punch in the face .

He looked at the watch. It is allmost time.

Sometime later he stood at the alter in the newly reconstructed quad. He noticed that everyone who wherent in hospital where there.

His father stood beside him as his bestman. He had been really happy when Squall asked him, because they hadnt been to close to each other because of the time that had flowed past them until they got to now about their bloodbands two years ago.

"You look fine in that uniform" his father told him as he noticed how nervous his son was.

The music started and everyone except Selphie of course who still where confined to the wheelchair stood up, looking down the alley.

Rinoa walked towards the alter whit a smile on her lips.

Hyne, she is beautiful Squall thought and looked at his future wife. His angel was wearing a white dress and had a bouqette of different flowers in her hands. She shined so bright that the even the flowers looked pretty plane compared to her. Right behind her walked his sis Ellone as bridemaid. Her father Fury Caraway was all tearful as he saw how beautiful and grown up his only child had become.

When she reached the alter she gave Ellone the bouqette and took Squalls hands in hers.

The music quieted down and the priest begun the ceremony.

"We have gathered here to watch this young couple unite in the bonds of love. Squall Leonhart, do you promise to love and cherish Rinoa Heartilly? To share her joyful moments and support her in times of grief? Until death do you apart?"

"I do", Squall said feling more confident in that answer than in anything else he had said in his whole life looking into those dark warm eyes.

"Rinoa Heartilly Caraway, do you promise to love Squall Leonhart? To share his joyful moments and and support him in times of grief? Until death do you apart?"

"I do", Rinoa said whit the same confidence looking into his blue stormy eyes now filled whit peace.

"Hereby I pronunce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

Squall and Rinoa leaned towards each other, their lips comming closer and closer. They never lost eye contact, suddenly a gunshot was heard.

Squall saw how his angels white dress became crimson red whit her own blood.

Rinoa looked down on the bullet wound in her abdomnen, gasping for air and fell down catched by a chocked Squall right before she touched the ground.

"S-s-squall I-I-I l-lo-ve y-y-you", she said as the life left her body.

"I love you to rinoa, so dont die on me. Not now. I cant go on whitout you". He said whit fear in his eyes.

"G-g-good b-b-bye S-s-squall, d-d-dont b-b-be s-s-sa-d. I w-w-will all-way b-b-be w-whit y-y-you" she as she touched his scar and finally died.

The crowd gathered arond the mourning knight and his sorceress, silently cradeling her still warm body. His uniform was soaked whit her blood. The tears fell heavy on the floor

He saw how his friends shared his lost. Selphie cried openly whit Irvine by her side. Zell and Seifer who had been in the same situation offered him their support. Ellone cried and sobbed loudly in Lagunas arms. Fury Caraway himself swore that the shooter should been punished far beyond every ethical limit existing when he was found.

The medics came running, but it was to late. The bullet had pierced some vital organs so there wasnt anything they could do.

This day of joy had turned to a day of grief. The shooter where never found but the nations build their relations of peace now in the name of the sorceress. Selphie had gained Rinoas powers and Irvine had become her knight. Squall himself worked hard to ensure that her name never should be forgotten and that it should always be connected whit peace. Her mothers song "Eyes On Me " was played on the funeral. On her headstone you could read.

Here lies Rinoa Leonheart Heartilly Caraway

Loved by many, hated by one

Rest In Peace My Angel

The End

A sorrowful end, I know. Reviews are welcome so I know what you think of the story. I am a happy person so don,t think that I am morbid or EMO or anything like that just because the ending. I just fellt that it was a suited ending according to the title. I have some ideas on future stories, some happy and some sad. Some gramatical errors may occur due to the fact that english is not my primary language. I am from Sweden, not that I am dumb for that but it may give some explanation to some errors in the language.


End file.
